A Union Bound and Blessed by the Force
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: All the moments in both The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi that Rey and Kylo Ren could have kissed. I ship these guys so hard!
1. Chapter 1: You Need a Teacher

**Chapter 1: You Need a Teacher**

The snowy wind whistles as Rey feels herself forced beyond her range of motion. Kylo Ren has her backed up against the edge of a crumbling ravine. His crude red lightsaber crackles and sputters like an out-of-control burn, and she fears its sparks will burn or signe her skin.

In the space where Anakin Skywalker's blue blade keeps the Sith pretender's blade at bay, this monster who killed his father now speaks:

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!"

He seems to be imploring her, almost. Begging, even. Rey does not know much even now about the Jedi and Sith, but she knows one thing: Sith don't beg. And even if Ren is, she would never join him. Never would she become enslaved to a murderer. Who killed Han and injured Finn.

So Ren's mention of the Force makes her meditate, call upon the Force that she is only beginning to discover within her. It gives her the strength to advance and back him away from the cliff. With a sweeping motion of her blue blade, she disarms him.

Rey has Ren now, ready to kill him before he could call his weapon to his hand. As she is making the downward strike, however, fingers grasp her wrist and stop the motion. Warmth from Ren's paw of a hand suddenly fills her face as he cups her cheek and -

He kisses her. Firmly, passionately, and on the lips. Rey lets out a muffled squeal of indignant outrage, her eyes bulging. But she cannot free herself. She is pinned as Ren begins to pepper her mouth with his own, kissing her again and again. She tries to gasp, scream, make any sound, but she is squelched by Ren's persistent and bizarre worship.

"I love you!" Ren gasps into Rey's lips, his voice strangely hoarse and cracking in odd places, as if the very declaration itself makes him weep. "I've waited for you... someone like me... Be my apprentice... Marry me..."

The last entreaty makes Rey gasp, so that when Ren's mouth dives back on hers, he slips his tongue effortlessly between the split and massages her there. Rey makes a guttural sound that is somewhere between a whimper and a squeak of confusion. Marry her? _Her_?! Whom he, the Sith prince, once called a lowly scavenger?

All at once, a whisper appears in Rey's head. The Force, telling her to... go ahead.

Kiss him back?!

Surrendering to the Force, she does. Her eyes oh so slowly begin to close and her mouth twitches back into Ren's, reciprocating and deepening the kiss. Even as the rational part of her brain is telling her this is wrong, that this is scandalous. To kiss the enemy? Is that truly the will of the Force?

Meanwhile, Ren's left hand pries open Rey's, so that Anakin's lightsaber falls forgotten into the snow. His arms encircle her waist, even as Rey's drape tentatively about his neck. They pull each other closer, with a hunger that makes starvation on Jakku seem benign.

Ren shudders at Rey's kiss, even more so when she begins to scatter them down his neck.

Growling, eager to become dominant again, he seizes her by her hips and hoists her into the air.

She's lighter than he imagined, but that doesn't stop him from shifting his grasp so that he now cradles her thighs in his calloused hands, supporting her as Rey winds her legs around his torso. They stagger back with a mighty slam into a snowy tree trunk. He bites Rey's skin, branding her, marking her as his. She gasps as his hardness, his clear want for her, presses into her center. She opens her eyes to gaze into Ren's, dark with lust, and she feels the Force screaming with triumph in the air around them, the way a fireworks display shrieks as it peels into the nighttime sky.

Trousers from both come off recklessly, messily, and Rey groans as Ren's large fingers caress her wet folds. Wet folds that signify her awakening of a very different kind.

 _Ren... Ben, please_ , she begs through her mind, through the Force.

Her pathetic wish is his command as he sheathes himself inside her.

Rey cries out, yelps, waiting for pain that barely registers, the shattering of her undefiled, untouched womanhood happens so fast.

Propped against the tree, Ren thrusts. And thrusts. And thrusts. Groans and curses ranging from Human English to Huttese to Gungan spew from both their throats, until at last, with a mighty sound, Ren spills his seed into Rey.

And as these two enemies come together like animals in heat, the Force smiles down on and blesses this scandalous union, seals forever the Force Bond of two people whose destinies are now ever more intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2: You're Not Alone

**Chapter 2: "You're Not Alone"**

The fire crackles on Rey's crestfallen face as she gradually opens up to - ironically - the one person in the whole galaxy whom she feels will be able to listen. And he is not even physically there. Only an apparition of the Force Bond that she does not yet fully understand.

"I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong. I've never felt so alone," she expresses, recalling the disappointing answers she found in the cave on Ahch-To. Well, they really weren't answers. She's no closer to discovering who she is.

Ren's voice is unusually tender as he insists, "You're not alone."

Rey is struck by how sweet his comfort is. She raises her eyes to his. "Neither are you. It isn't too late."

Silence, as their eyes lock on each other. Gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly, Kylo reaches out a hand - ungloved. Rey loves the sight of his hands unhidden. They are smooth and yet calloused all at once. Strong.

She eyes him with a gaze somewhere between wary and hopeful. Shy, actually, as she echoes his motion. At a snail's pace, their hands - their fingers - touch.

Rey gasps slightly at the contact, as the nerves in her fingers come alive. Even though Kylo - no... Ben is on the other side of the galaxy.

By the light of the fire, Ben's free paw of a hand extends up to cradle Rey's cheek. Her eyes close as she leans into his touch, turning her face ever so slightly so her mouth can brush his palm.

Through the Force, she feels him freeze. But the panic fades after a moment. Opening her eyes, she watches as he leans in close to her, lips quivering. Yet, by the time Ben's lips seal over hers in a steamy kiss, they are both sure and strong, from top lip to bottom.

She has only just let her eyes flutter shut, let her lips take Ben's bottom one between them as she softly kisses him back, when she hears a primal scream of "STOP!" The hut blasts apart as Luke Skywalker walks in on her openly kissing his nephew.


	3. Chapter 3: Ben

**Chapter 3: Ben**

The silence is only broken by the sound of the elevator's pneumatic hydraulics. And then Rey's soothing plea.

"You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict within you. It's tearing you apart."

He doesn't respond, so she tries again. "Ben," His gaze raises to her almost in disbelief, and Rey wonders how long it has been since anyone called him that. The address seems to please him; she can see it in his eyes. "when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke." She drifts closer. "You'll turn. I'll help you. I saw it." Her voice is deadly confident, but not in a threatening way. Yet, Ben can feel the fear swirling around them in waves.

"I saw something too. Because of what I saw, I know that when the moment comes, you will be the one to turn. You will stand with me. Rey... I saw who your parents are," Ben informs her, though there seems to be a part of him that takes no pleasure in this premonition. His despondency gives Rey a flurry of hope as she turns to him. His eyes are downcast, only summoned by the sweet sound of her voice.

"Kiss me." Rey almost whispers it, coming off as a nervous little child needing to be reassured.

And though it goes against every principle of the dark side, Ben takes her in his arms by her waist.

He kisses her.

It does not take long for Rey to relax into and return the kiss, making up for lost time in the hut on Ahch-To. Her fingers weave into Ben's black mane and she _pulls_ , dragging him closer so that their tongues become one. She purrs in triumphant pleasure. "Hmmm... Ben..."

When they break the kiss at last, the elevator doors are close to opening. It would not do for Snoke to see them kissing, wrapped in each other's arms like this. So the forbidden lovers maintain poker faces as they stride into the throne room to face their fates together.


	4. Chapter 4: Touched by the Force

**Chapter 4: Touched By the Force**

It is several weeks after the Resistance flees from Crait that Rey observes her stomach swelling. Feels her breasts balloon as they become laden with a mother's milk. And the final proof: Rey senses a stirring within her womb through the Force.

"There is life with me," she despairs and yet comes to accept in the next moment. "I am with child."

It must have happened that snowy night on Starkiller Base. There is no other explanation. The night Kylo Ren made her a natural woman.

With the skeleton of the Resistance in hiding, Rey tucks herself away from nearly everyone, to meditate and begin nesting for the baby soon to come. Only Finn, Rose and Poe stay near her. Rey has only just met the hotshot pilot Dameron, but beneath all the brashness and charisma, he is kind. Non-judgmental of Rey's situation.

Several months later, Rey goes through the most agonizing pain she has ever known, and gives birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Eventually, the First Order falls from within, as Kylo Ren forsakes the Dark Side and returns to Rey and their child. The two Force-users marry in a secret ceremony on Ahch-To. Together, husband and wife begin training their son and a new generation of Force-sensitives. Neither Jedi nor Sith. The Force is in balance at last.


End file.
